historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Pablo Ochoa
Pablo Ochoa (1930 - 2000) was a Colombian drug lord and one of the Five Fathers, all individuals who served in the same French Foreign Legion unit together, and donated funding and DNA to Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer in exchange for spare organs. The Ochoa cartel was dethroned in Columbia after more business-like cartels popped up, forcing him to retire to his compound out of paranoia. He pulled funding from Ort-Meyer in 2000, and the doctor set a contract on him. The ICA sent Agent 47, Ochoa's genetic son, to murder him. After infiltrating his compound and silently killing the guards in his residence, 47 assassinated Ochoa with heavy amounts of gunfire. Background Born in Cali, Colombia in 1930, Ochoa was always a troublemaker. By 18, he killed a rival that went after Ochoa's girlfriend and acquired many convictions. Ochoa escaped the manslaughter charge by assassinating a judge that was to preside at his trial and fled to France, joining the French Foreign Legion. He joined a unit composed of four other individuals; Lee Hong, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Frantz Fuchs, and Arkadij Jegorov. These five men would serve in Vietnam during the First Indochina War in the early 1950's, and would all eventually leave. Ort-Meyer requested each to fund and donate DNA to his cloning project in exchange for organ replacements, allowing them to look and feel younger. The Man with Nine Lives In 1955, Ochoa returned and began a criminal empire revolving around cocaine trafficking. In the 1970's, he became the largest trafficker of Colombian cocaine in the world. However, more cartels emerged and waged war with him, performing several failed assassinations on Ochoa. This caused him to become more and more paranoid of assassinations, and he retreated deep into his Colombian jungle compound to protect himself. In 2000, Ochoa pulled funding from Ort-Meyer's project, causing Ort-Meyer to contact the ICA to put a contract on Ochoa. Ort-Meyer also sent a letter to the drug lord, telling him that 47 was coming to kill him. Fresh from assassinating Lee Hong, Agent 47 accepted the contract, parachuting nearby the Ochoa compound to prevent being spotted and killed. 47 helped the nearby U'wa tribe with returning a stolen idol and Chieftain Ahuiliztli's brother, Xihuitl, to him. 47 succeeded in this, and sneaked his way past the tribe's jaguar god, Tezcatlipoca. Out of Lives 47 emerged in his compound, and infiltrated it. He silently assassinated the guards inside his personal residence before coming to kill Ochoa. Ochoa, having known he would come, snorted a large amount of cocaine, before grabbing a nearby machine gun and firing it at 47. 47 dodged it, and shot at him with his AMT Hardballers and an AK-47. Ochoa survived dozens of rounds out of sheer anger, before finally being shot in the head and dying. 47 would then destroy his drug lab and escape via plane, successful in the assassination. Category:1930 births Category:2000 deaths Category:Criminals Category:Ochoa cartel Category:Colombians Category:Killed Category:Drug traffickers Category:Catholics Category:Colombian Catholics